


Midnight

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Drabble, Drug Dealing, Gen, Non-Chronological, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Written for the fic_promptly comm on DreamWidth. Prompt/theme was: "Pretend: Any canon with law enforcement or a character in law enforcement, doing undercover work."The moment he had been waiting for was almost here.A brief snapshot of Nick while he's undercover on the job.





	

Nick gazed calmly at the drug dealer who sat across the table from him, even as the butterflies in his stomach (empty of his required bovine sustenance) were doing barrel rolls. 

It had taken some long, difficult months to convincingly weave the tale of becoming the latest cop to go on the take, but the moment he had been waiting for was almost here.

"The shipment is almost in. They'll be at the docks by 3 a.m."

Nick nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be there." Then, after another half-hour of conversation about other things, he merely excused himself to the gentlemen's restroom.

Concealing himself in a stall, he fired off a quick text message to his captain's cellular phone. _Dock 3am_

Now, all he would have to do was wait and continue to make small talk with the criminals he was surrounded by. But the spiked drugs that had been killing those kids would soon be off the streets for good.

If only he could do the same with all the drug dealers, arms smugglers and every other criminal that made life difficult for law-abiding mortals. _Baby steps,_ he reminded himself. _Do what you can, where you can. It'll all be worth it in the end._

For just a few hours more, all he had to do was pretend he was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Texting was widely available—in a more crude form—by early 1995, which would have been in the middle of FK's second season. The prices of texts were astronomical, so messages had to be really brief to stay cheap.
> 
> And yes, this was a scene I had in my head for a long time, but I could never figure out a proper story to build around it. So the prompt—which I found while trawling fic_promptly's "lonely prompts" pinboard—was perfect for for this little one-off moment.


End file.
